


Lucky Two Hundred

by StarWatcher



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWatcher/pseuds/StarWatcher
Summary: Blair’s mess is organized -- really it is!
Kudos: 2
Collections: Artifact Storage Room 3





	Lucky Two Hundred

**Author's Note:**

> Double-drabble for Sentinel_Thursday’s 200th challenge -- “200” in two hundred words.

* * *

* * *

Jim watched, arms crossed, as Blair rooted frantically through the papers on his desk. “Sandburg, I’d think you’d put something that important in a safe place, not where it could get buried under a year’s worth of crap.” 

“Of _course_ I put them in a safe place!” Blair snapped. “But that was two months ago, and I don’t remember! Doesn’t matter; I’ll find them if I have to tear the room apart.” 

“In the next...” Jim checked his watch, “...one hour and forty minutes? Otherwise, we’ll miss the opening tip-off.”

Blair straightened and surveyed his room, hand clenching his hair as he considered the best place to search. “You could help, you know.” 

“You’re going about it all wrong. Stop and think; retrace what you did that day.” 

“Okay; the phone rang. It was a random radio-station call -- did I know when Napoleon’s fleet was sunk -- and I won... oh, man!” Blair hurried to the wall shelves and carefully lifted the antique wooden tribal warrior. He triumphantly waved the tickets. “Duh! The answer was two hundred years, so I put them under my two-hundred-year-old Masai carving, and now we have box seats to Orvelle Wallace’s two-hundredth home game. Let’s go!” 

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I had cleaned out the passenger side of my car. I have a bad habit of tossing the junk mail in the footwell, to be moved to the trash ‘later’. As I told my Live Journal friend, Castalie, the bottom of the pile was over a YEAR old! She said, _“It actually made me think of Jim and Blair. Dunno why. Or, no, I know why, must be the idea of anal!Jim chiding Blair for never putting things away when he’s supposed to and stuff like that.”_ My muse perked up her ears and said, “Ooh! There’s a story in there!” It seemed to fit the ‘200th-challenge’ anniversary at Sentinel Thursday. I used Google to locate some ‘big event’ that happened about 200 years ago, and the story grew from there. A little tweaking ensured that the word-count was exactly 200, which was the goal of the exercise. (The extra 2 claimed by AO3 is from counting my dashes. I like them separated from the words; I don't care what the standard is. But the system counts "--" as a word; no way to get around it.


End file.
